The need for an electrical power cord that supplies power to remain connected to the electronics housing is critical to the proper operation of an electronics system. Inadvertent disconnection from the electronics housing can cause system failure. For storage systems, the loss of power can result in data loss and downtime. Previous efforts to devise a power cord retention mechanism have used a clip or a flange attached to the electronic device with features designed to grasp and hold a specific style of power cord plugged into the device. However, the conventional power cord retention mechanisms have large widths that interfere with the hot-swappable module when plugging and unplugging the power cord into the system.